Hasekura Kazuki
('''Hamilton '''in the English Dub) is one of the popular male students of Verone Academy, and a star player of the basketball team. He has a crush on Nagisa. Personality History In episode 34, he was watching the sports festival until he saw Nagisa running in the track, doing to her best. He saw a lot of spirit in her and that's what made Kazuki fall for her. In the next episode one day, Nagisa, Rina and Shiho were coming to school until they saw Kazuki at the gates waiting for someone. When Nagisa said never heard of him, Rina and Shiho did an introduction about him that he's super popular and really handsome. Him waiting in the girls gate, they believe he's waiting for a girl to confess. And then, he came to the Nagisa and her friends direction. Rina and Shiho got excited about wondering if it was one of them. As Nagisa was going to say it has nothing to do with them, Kazuki actually came to the girls and was actually waiting for, Nagisa. He told her that he's in love with her and asks if she want to have a date with him. Then this started to attract girls when they heard that the basketball star player is in love with the Lacrosse star Player. Nagisa was shocked and embarrassed of what he just said that she couldn't answer his question and ran away from him and the group of girls. Nagisa tried to get help from Honoka asking her what to do with this situation since she does not have the same intention as Kazuki. Honoka suggest on her rejecting him but Nagisa said if she does that, it'll hurt him, but Nagisa will do it. At the end of school, She waited for Kazuki come out and he came. Nagisa was about to tell him, Kazuki interrupted her and said that if they could pick chestnuts in the mountains tomorrow and wait at the bus station and was gone. Honoka came to Nagisa and said that she believed he had taken her to a date shocking Nagisa. The next morning, Nagisa was on the other side of the street of the bus station waiting for Kazuki hoping he won't come. When Nagisa was about glad that he didn't came, Kazuki was behind her and it surprised her. He said that he was a little late because he went to buy bento for both of them. Nagisa already made bento for both of them too but didn't told him about it. As they rode on the bus, Kazuki gave Nagisa a soda, but Nagisa was nervous about how she's going to reject. Nagisa decided to reject him at the end of the trip. That made confident and drank her soda. At the back seat of the bus was Honoka in disguise spying on them but doing it to see if it's alright. When Nagisa and Kazuki got to the mountains, they saw a lot of trees full with a lot of chestnuts and got excited of picking them. They had a great time together while picking and had fun. They gathered many that it was a size of a mountain. Kazuki told that he knew she would have a great time and have a lot of spirits. He also says that's the kind of girls like causing Nagisa to blush. Behind a chestnut tree, Honoka was still spying at them but worried about Nagisa because her feeling are beginning to sway. Nagisa just remembered that she's suppose to tell Kazuki that she's rejecting him. Just about she tells him, she just can't do and ran away yelling that she's getting some juice at the station. Kazuki tries to find her as Nagisa was hiding from him telling herself that she can't do it until she is found by Honoka trying to encourage her to tell him. When Kazuki found Nagisa, Nagisa wanted to tell him something as Kazuki is paying attention. When she tried to tell him, a gust of wind came and carried fallen chestnuts to make a Zakenna. Kazuki grabbed Nagisa's hand and made a run for it. Then Juna appeared and "pushed" Nagisa and Kazuki and they hit to the ground causing Kazuki to go unconscious and Nagisa make sure he's alright. This made Nagisa mad because this had nothing to do with him and transformed with Honoka into Pretty Cures. They tried to get Juna but the chestnut Zakenna defended him and attacking the Pretty Cures by rolling it's spiky shell/body to cause the Pretty Cures to run away. But then, they saw Kazuki in the way and Cure Black tried to pick up the guy and Cure White tried to get her but the rolling Zakenna got them. Luckily, instead of being destroyed by the spikes, they miraculously ride on it by running on it like a lumber jack log rolling while holding Kazuki and jumped out to get off. When Kazuki opened his eyes, he saw Cure Black and became unconscious again. Cure Black put him in a safe place where he won't get hurt and suddenly his hand gotten to Cure Black's hand. One look at Kazuki, she smiled and put his hand down and said that she'll come back. She came back to Cure White to destroy the Monster with Marble Srew. As they unleashed their powerful attack, Kazuki woke up and saw Cure Black. He believed that he found the girl he was looking for. When it was all over, Kazuki stand up to meet up with her but tripped and when he got up, she and Cure White were gone. Nagisa and Kazuki continued gathering chestnuts, they wanted to tell each other something, Kazuki went first and said, he already saw the "girl" he likes in here and apologizes for bringing her here and rejecting her. Nagisa was a little angry about it but cooled down and said she wanted to reject him also and apologized to him too. Kazuki then thanked her for coming and had a great time with her. After that, he told her that he's going to search the "girl black clothing" and went off. Nagisa yelled to him what should she do with the Chestnuts they picked. Kazuki responded if she can get them all to the reception center. Honoka came to Nagisa saying he was free and easy-going till the end. Nagisa turned to Honoka and asked if he was talking about her. Honoka suggested that Black left a stronger impression on him however Black and Nagisa are one person. Appearance Trivia *He shares his name with Aono Miki's younger brother, Ichijo Kazuki. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure